


Two Words

by jmtorres



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hint: they're not "bad wolf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

Two words, following them around space and time like a curse. Two words, painted on the side of the TARDIS. Two words, mouthed disbelieving by the locals. Two words, the name of an astonishing number of the establishments Jack took them to.

"JONATHAN TIBERIUS HARKNESS!" the Doctor yelled at the top of his lungs.

Jack poked his head out of the door of the TARDIS. "What, did you lose your key again?"

The Doctor drew a deep breath. "If you write 'love shack' on the TARDIS _one more time,_ I will turn this ship around and take you straight back to the fifty-first century. Do you understand me, young man!?"

"Yeah, whatever," Jack said, scratching his belly so that his shirt rode up.

"Now get the bucket and the scrub brush again, you've got some cleaning to do!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived at dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/973816.html>.
> 
>  
> 
> Additionally, this icon may enhance your reading pleasure: 


End file.
